


Prologue: An Obituary

by attack of the killer himbos (melodramatic_fratboi)



Series: haven't decided on a title yet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon? I Pretend I Do Not See It, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, john winchester meet me in the denny's parking lot at noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic_fratboi/pseuds/attack%20of%20the%20killer%20himbos
Summary: this is a hate letter
Series: haven't decided on a title yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174907
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Prologue: An Obituary

**Author's Note:**

> rip rip posting this before i lose my nerve  
> don't expect a posting schedule but i promise to try my best

John Eric Winchester died by haunted truck collision on the 19th of July, at the age of lived longer than he should have.  
He was born sometime in 1954, presumably in Normal, Illinois, to Henry and Millie Winchester. In an unknown year during the 1970s he met and married Mary Campbell who, quite honestly, deserved better. During this time, his two sons, Dean and Sam were born, four years apart on 24th January, 1987 and 2nd May, 1991, respectively. After Mary’s untimely death on the 2nd of November, 1991 he promptly decided to forgo his duties as a father and go on a revenge quest instead of trying to overcome his grief.  
A Vietnam war veteran, John was an avid car enthusiast and a hoarder of unaddressed psychological trauma. He worked as a mechanic for a while because we want you to know he was a real manly man, just so full of testosterone. His primary personality trait was being a tortured male protagonist with dead wife syndrome. He showed an uncanny ability to use Mary’s passing as a shield to excuse his failures as a human. He introduced violence in the lives of his children while they were still essentially fetuses and left them burdened with the family business of hunting things that go bump in the night. In his spare time he enjoyed being an alcoholic who made his _toddler_ raise his _infant_. If he had any other hobbies, we did not bother to find out.  
He was not, as you may have already gleaned, a particularly good man, nor was he a decent father by any stretch of the imagination and in fact one could argue that he did not have any redeeming qualities. One would, of course, be undeniably correct.  
He will not really be missed by anyone who knew him and the world is a better place without him in it. A funeral service will be held on Saturday at the Winchester house on 392 Maple Avenue, not to mourn his loss, because it does not constitute that, but to acknowledge the hurt his life had caused. Flowers and condolences need not be offered.  
He is survived by his sons and the shit ton of trauma he gave them.  
[We did not confirm any details about John’s early life on account of we did not want to.]


End file.
